1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forming fabric for a machine for the production of web material, especially paper or cardboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
A forming fabric of this type which consists of two fabric layers and which is generally also referred to as a forming wire is known from US 2004/0149342. A web-side first fabric layer carries the material which is to be produced and is woven as a basket weave in order to minimize the risk of marking the web material which is to be produced, by providing an as smooth as possible surface on the web-side first fabric layer. A backing-side or machine-side second fabric layer provides the necessary stability to the forming fabric and travels during operation over the various rolls or roller elements which guide or drive the forming fabric. The two fabric layers are interconnected with each other by a plurality of binder threads.
What is needed in the art is a forming fabric for a machine for the production of web material which, on the one hand further reduces the tendency of marking and on the other hand also provides great stability under load.